


I Love Somebody?

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Abuela.” He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realize. “I...I love somebody?”---Or after work one day, Eddie is hit with a life-altering realization.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 551





	I Love Somebody?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just over here, being in my feelings about a different TV show and this idea hit me.

Eddie sighed as he made his way to the door to his house. It had been a long, boring shift. As much as he loved his job, it was less fun when the whole team wasn’t around. And while Eddie always needed the extra money, shifts without Buck, Hen, and Chimney were always boring. He had at least had Bobby to talk to, but on boring shifts Bobby was always trying to teach cooking skills and Eddie was a slow learner in the kitchen. 

With a long sigh, Eddie opened the door. He was looking forward to taking a long shower and relaxing, while hearing about Christopher’s day. As he entered the house, Christopher’s laughter flowed towards him from the kitchen and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. There was nothing better, after a long day, then hearing his son’s laughter. As Eddie moved towards the kitchen, his smile only grew. 

Christopher was sitting at the table, a big smile on his face, talking excitedly and watching something at the stove. Eddie could only chuckle seeing Abuela, cooking something. What surprised him (though not too surprising) was the presence of Buck, cooking next to Abuela. He wasn’t able to observe them for very long as Christopher quickly noticed him. 

“Daddy!” Eddie made his way over to Christopher and hugged him tightly. 

“Hey mijo,” Eddie said, ruffling his son’s hair. “Did you have a fun day with Abuela?” Christopher nodded and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. Eddie then straightened up and moved over to the stove. 

“How was work?” Buck asked. 

“Boring,” Eddie said. Buck chuckled at that. “Did Christopher bribe you to come over?”

“Nah,” Buck said with a smile. “He left a notebook at my apartment, so I thought he’d want it back.”

“And then Christopher begged him to stay,” Abuela cut in. “Saying Buck could run around the yard with him. Which meant I could clean.”

“Abuela, you don’t have to clean my house.” Abuela tsked at that and pinched Eddie’s cheek.

“You work too hard Edmundo,” She said. “Let me take care of you sometime.” Eddie could only smile and press a kiss to her cheek. 

“Speaking of taking care of me,” Eddie said. “What are you two working on?”

“She’s showing me how to make tamales,” Buck said with a smile. Eddie looked impressed at that. His Abuela was very protective of her recipes, so that fact that she was letting Buck in on some of those secrets was surprising. 

“Somebody has to teach Christopher,” Abuela said. “And it certainly won’t be you Edmundo.” Eddie scoffed at that and Buck couldn’t help but snicker. 

“If you’re going to keep making fun of me,” Eddie started. “Then I’m going to go take a shower.” Abuela nodded, shooing him out of the kitchen. As he started to leave the room, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Christopher’s head. Christopher grinned at him and Eddie smiled before he continued out of the kitchen.

* * *

By the time he had showered and changed, he could smell the tamales from his room. He was nearly drooling as he made his way back to the kitchen. As he passed the living room, he spotted Christopher and Buck sitting on the couch. Christopher was curled against Buck’s side and Buck’s hand was gently running through the boy’s curls. Eddie paused, just taking in the sight. Christopher was truly the best kid and Eddie was lucky to have a son like him. But there was something about watching how his best friend interacted with his son that warmed his heart.

Christopher was an outgoing kid, but his closeness with Buck was different. He treated Buck like he was family. And Eddie loved that. Sure, he had a big family, but not everyone really understood what his son needed. Buck somehow had understood those unique needs from the moment he met the boy. He was sure it wasn’t easy for Christopher to grow up without a mom, but having someone like Buck around lessened that blow. Eddie smiled to himself before continuing into the kitchen. 

“You let them eat without me?” Eddie asked, seeing Abuela cleaning up in the kitchen. 

“You were taking too long,” Abuela said. “I almost knocked on the door, but Buck said you might need a minute.” Eddie smiled to himself as he sat down at the table. “He knows you so well, Edmundo.”

“He’s a good friend,” Eddie said. Abuela made a ‘hm’ sound as she placed a plate in front of Eddie. “What?”

“Friends don’t act like he does,” Abuela said. Eddie gave her a look. “Friends don’t give up their day off to watch Christopher.”

“He really cares about Christopher.”

“Just Christopher?” Eddie gave her a look. Buck was his best friend. He trusted Buck implicitly. They worked well together. He could tell Buck just about anything (minus the street fighting debacle, which was just a bad time for their friendship all around). Obviously, he and Buck were close. What was Abuela getting at?

“Ay Edmundo, puedes ser despistado.” Eddie blanched at the comment as she approached him. “Your gringa ex, she loved Christopher, but sometimes I wonder if she loved herself more than she loved you.”

“Abuela.” Eddie’s tone was warning. He hated how his family talked about Shannon, especially now that she was gone.

“Escúchame Eddito.” She gingerly touched his cheek. “You deserve someone who loves you unconditionally. Who would do anything for you. And if you love them back, then that’s all that matters, Eddito.” She kissed his forehead gently. Eddie furrowed his brows as she walked away.

“Hey Eddie.” Buck had chosen that moment to poke his head in. “Christopher’s falling asleep. Do you want to put him to bed?” Eddie stared at Buck, Abuela’s words echoing in his head. Buck was always there. Buck looked out for not only Christopher, but for him too. Buck gave up his day off to hang out with his son. Buck was checking with him before putting Christopher to bed, when someone else might just do it without asking. He glanced at Abuela who just smiled at him. 

And then the lightbulb went off. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“Eddie?” He shook back to reality, realizing that Buck was still waiting for a response. 

“Oh uh,” Eddie began. “You can put him down. He might want you to read to him though.”

“I don’t mind.” And Eddie just smiled as Buck ducked out of the kitchen. Eddie glanced back at Abuela, who had a knowing smile on her face. 

“Abuela.” He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realize. “I...I love somebody?” She nodded. “And he loves me?” She smiled and walked back over to him, kissing his forehead. She then patted his cheek before leaving, sending him a small smile before she walked out of the door. 

As soon as she was gone, Eddie nearly leapt up from his seat. He moved from the kitchen down the hallway. He was moving so quickly, he nearly crashed into Buck as he walked out of Christopher's room.

“Where’s the fire?” Buck asked, a smirk on his face. Eddie just smiled at him, wondering how he hadn’t noticed this before. “Eddie? You okay?”

“Yeah I just…” Eddie couldn’t form coherent sentences because his brain was screaming his realization. So, instead of trying to speak, he just closed the space between him and Buck.

When his lips pressed against Buck’s, he thought his heart might explode from joy. Buck had been right there the whole time and he hadn’t noticed how he had worked his way into Eddie’s heart. His hand reached up to cup Buck’s cheek. Buck was frozen at first, before melting into the kiss, knotting his fingers in Eddie’s shirt. 

When they finally pulled apart (mostly because of the need for air), Eddie let his forehead fall against Buck’s.

“I didn’t think,” Buck started.

“Took my heart a second to catch up to what my brain already knew.” Buck chuckled at that, an adorable smile crossing his face. “I love you Evan Buckley.”

“I love you too.” And Eddie could only smile and pull him in for another kiss, his heart bursting with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Ay Edmundo, puedes ser despistado = Oh Edmundo, you can be clueless
> 
> Escúchame Eddito = Listen to me


End file.
